


Petting your cat warms you up at night

by ArtworkerGEMS



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Big Balls, Big Cock, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Smegma, Uncircumcised Penis, big penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtworkerGEMS/pseuds/ArtworkerGEMS
Summary: A piece I wrote for a contest.Nidalee and Xayah who get up close and personal on a cold night, but they both have dicks and they fuck each other's poopers. Also there's a nasty, unclean smelly cock somewhere in there, with a lot of smegma.
Relationships: Xayah/Nidalee (League Of Legends)
Kudos: 14





	Petting your cat warms you up at night

Xayah wrapped her feathered cloak tighter around herself. It was in times like these that she really needed Rakan with her, but, as was to be expected, he was nowhere to be found. The birdbrain that he was, he was probably lost somewhere far down south, and she would have to remain alone for a lot longer. That, she could handle. The cold, on the other hand, was not as bearable.

Her vastayan eyes saw through the night better than most, but even for her it was dark and dreary today. The stars were unable to penetrate the crowns of the trees, and the Moon, much like her husband, was missing. Normally, she would be laying on the tallest branches, but Winter had quite the abrasive presence, and Xayah had to stick to lower altitudes, in the thicker, leafier places, otherwise she would be totally unable to sleep. As it was now, she only needed to experience the clanking of her teeth for around fifteen minutes before finding herself in a dream, due to the exhaustion accumulated during the day.

She did have a way to warm up, but she only made use of it on the especially cold evenings, and, on top of that, when she was not too tired. Doing it required a large amount of energy, and, even though it helped her fall asleep and rest easy, she felt as if there was no net-positive of doing it… Other than feeling good.

The leaves shook somewhere beneath her, causing her fluffy ears to shoot up in alarm. She remained motionless, but her eyes were now wide open, and any hint of sleep in them was now gone. There were no other creatures on this tree when she had climbed it, nor had there been signs of any paths taken by night stalkers. The fact that leaves had been rustled only once meant that something was moving about in a sneaky manner. There was no wind, nor was it raining. There were no other reasons why it could have happened, or, at least, none popped up in her head at the time.

She listened intently, while slowly, with a motion so lacking in speed that it would be barely perceptible for a passer-by, she brought her left hand up to her right shoulder. Her fingers tightened against each other and between them materialised three dark feathers, each about twenty centimeters long. Her breathing, normally unobtrusive and hard to hear, grew deathly quiet.

There was no audible sound for many seconds thereafter. She made an effort to close only one eye at a time, so as to not allow the enemy the opportunity that a blink would provide. Her heart rate was steady, but the longer this went on, the more would it increase. The pressure was palpable in the air, but nothing was happening.

Then she heard another rustling of leaves - a lot further than the origin point of the previous sound. If she had to guess, and there was the need to do it, it would have been around ten meters. Could it be that the creature had jumped? Not many beings could jump that far, and there were even fewer who could do it quietly, let alone bounding from branch to branch. Could it have flown? She would have heard the beating of wings. Gliding, then?

"What a pretty bird I’ve found for dinner." A familiar, guttural yet fruity voice whispered from the other side of the trunk. Xayah breathed a long, pained sigh of relief as she relaxed, recognizing the speaker. She allowed her head to tilt backwards, making sure to present an expression that informed the observer that she was done with everything, and looked at the newly arrived annoyance.

Long, black hair, tied in a pony-tail reaching down to her lower back, coupled with her dark skin made her green eyes stand out even more than they would in another person, while the markings she bore on her face underlined the beauty of her emerald orbs. A necklace of predator teeth framed her neck, one seemingly splitting open a crack in her chest, putting a beginning to her excessive cleavage, held firm by just a single piece of fur. Her toned stomach was covered in scars and more markings, her thin waist widening at her hips, also covered by another bit of animal fur. Her long, strong legs were bent, as she was crouching on the thick branch beyond Xayah.

"Damn you..." Drawled the vastayan woman, letting the fingers of her left hand relax, and, along with that, releasing the feathers, which slowly fell down from the tree. She pushed herself up, turning around as she did, and properly faced her newfound companion.

"Damn me? You looked quite lonely up here, and I thought you’d appreciate my company…" Said the dark-skinned woman as a mischievous grin adorned her full lips. Xayah closed her eyes, bowed her head down, and sighed again. She crossed her legs, her digits curled up and relaxed twice, and then she finally reopened her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Asked Xayah, her golden eyes glaring at her companion’s emerald orbs. She was not pleased to be seeing her - as she would put it, the dark-skinned woman was too much to deal with.

"That’s no way to greet an old friend!--" Gasped, in mock shock, Xayah’s companion, putting a hand against her lips to exemplify her ‘surprise’. The vastayan noticed that her armbands were present, and appeared fluffier than the last time they had met. "-- Especially considering the things we’ve done together…" Her tone changed, a sultry note appearing within. Her eyes narrowed and she bent down towards Xayah.

"Nidalee." Grumbled the vastayan, looking away, but not before taking an involuntary look at her companion’s bosom. Nidalee chuckled and slid onto the branch where Xayah was seated.

"You do look lonely, and I was passing through, so…" She paused, waiting for her companion to look back at her. Her voice no longer had that hint of lust, and so Xayah did face her, glaring up at her from beneath the rim of her purple hood. "When I saw you on this branch, I couldn’t help but remember our time a year ago..." Nidalee’s voice returned to its sultry tone, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Damn it, woman, you woke me up just to hit on me?" Exclaimed Xayah, putting her hands on her face, as if in an attempt to hide herself from her approaching shame.

"We both know you weren’t sleeping." Retorted Nidalee, her sly smile still plastered on her pretty face. The vastayan sighed again and moved her fingers, shooting a glance at the dark-skinned woman. She was almost naked, yet she did not seem to be even remotely cold. Not even chilly, by the looks of it. Was she just hot all the time?

"Fine. I’m tired, though, and if you don’t mind--"

"I can remedy that. In fact, I can--" Nidalee interrupted her, but stopped for a moment. Her green eyes darted up and down Xayah’s frame, and the dark-skinned woman’s smile grew wider. "-- I can warm you up, as well." She offered, pressing her elbows together and making her breasts appear as if they were about to pop out of the fur strap any moment now. The vastayan looked, unabashedly, for as long as Nidalee kept that going.

She mumbled something totally incoherent, even for her own self, and looked back up to her companion’s eyes. Those green orbs burned with desire, an unbridled, unabashed lust that Xayah had never before seen in the eyes of any other creature. Not even another person, not even her husband. She moved her gaze away from Nidalee’s eyes and nodded.

"I accept." She whispered, her voice heavy with disappointment at herself, at her inability to battle her own desires...

"Wonderful!" Cheered the dark-skinned woman as she began her descent down the tree almost immediately. Xayah watched her for a while, observing how Nidalee grabbed at just the right spot and skilfully navigated along the massive trunk. That reminded her of how the half-naked woman knew just where to grab in other situations. The vastayan hopped down from the branch, onto the tree’s trunk, and started descending herself as well. By the time she got down, Nidalee was already sitting on the ground, waiting for her.

"So, then, my little bird… Come!" Urged the dark-skinned woman and a sound, similar to purring, started emanating from her throat when Xayah walked over to her. As she moved, her hands started removing her garments - her hood went down, revealing her red hair, her belts were undone, her cloak was thrown to the side.

Nidalee was enjoying the sight, as indicated by a bulge pushing up the fur strap covering her nether regions. By the time the ‘little bird’ was in front of the seated woman, the former was almost naked, safe for a flimsy gown that was normally covered by her clothing. Having come down, the air had gotten a tad warmer, but it was still chilly, at best. That had tickled Xayah in such a way that her nipples had gotten hard, and they were poking against the thin fabric.

She stood before NIdalee, the latter having changed her position from sitting to kneeling, her hands flying up as soon as they could reach the gown. The dark-skinned woman ran her fingers down Xayah’s stomach, tracing the dip of her navel. Her nails seemed incredibly sharp and dark, like talons, for just a moment, as she ripped at the gown, shredding its front to pieces almost instantly.

"That’s excess--" Xayah attempted to complain, but was cut short when Nidalee’s other hand tugged at her testicles. Giving a quiet gasp, the vastayan felt the dark-skinned woman’s fingers trailing down her front, past her navel, coming to a stop at her penis. The pale flesh of her phallus stood in stark contrast to the hands of her companion, which appeared crude in comparison to her gentle, still flaccid shaft.

"What’s excessive is the cock you’ve got down here. How come yours is so long, how come the skin seems to be so little, how come you’ve no hair?" Started Nidalee as she began stroking Xayah’s slowly stiffening cock. The vastayan was flustered - she did not mind doing such things, but when her partner spoke so vulgarly about her, she felt strange.

Her penis was big, yes. Even when flaccid, it was almost a foot long, and when it was fully hard, it was well over a foot in length. The pink flesh of her cockhead was poking out from beneath her circumcised foreskin, but, with the way Nidalee was moving, Xayah was certain the dark-skinned woman would be peeling it off. 

"And what’s with those cute little nuts?--" Continued the vastayan’s partner, tugging at her ballsack. "--Totally out of place." Commented Nidalee as she moved her head closer and wrapped her lips around both of Xayah’s testicles, sucking them up. Her cheeks hollowed out and the ‘little bird’ felt the pull on her balls quite strongly. With a loud pop, Nidalee let them flop out of her mouth. The vastayan felt offended at the way the woman playing with her penis described her testicles. They were not small, in her eyes, as they were, each, as big as a cherry.

Suddenly, Nidalee stopped and released Xayah’s penis. It was only half erect, but still dangled dejectedly, almost perpendicular to the ‘little bird’s body. Her partner stood up and removed her top, letting her breasts spill out, after which she tugged at the fur strap around her waist, and took it off as well.

Her thick penis flopped out, half erect, along with her saggy balls. The hairy appendage bobbed a few times before coming to a resting position. Nidalee’s penis was much, much girthier than Xayah’s, but was, even when erect, less than a foot long, and even still the vastayan found herself drawn to it. Its base was covered in thick, black hair which reached around her dangling ballsack, with a considerable amount of hairs finding themselves on her huge nuts - each of which was larger than a plum. Nidalee’s foreskin hung loosely over the phallus’ tip, covering it entirely.

"Come on, treat me a bit... I’ve got a special surprise for you!" Urged Nidalee thrusting forwards once. Xayah, looking down at her companion's thick shaft, recalled more details of her experiences with the cougar in front of her. She gulped, knelt down, her head level with Nidalee's girthy penis, and placed her thin, gentle hands on it. 

It was hot. Her fingers almost sank into Nidalee's penis, which was not only quite hairy, but also moist. Xayah gave it a squeeze, and the cougar moaned in approval, the sound almost reminiscent of a purr. The vastayan took a moment to marvel at the beastly penis in her hands, and realised her heart was beating fast, threatening to break out of her chest.

She was excited. And not just a little excited, she was utterly unable to think about anything else. Cock. Nidalee’s cock. Xayah scooted closer to her companion, her face being around ten centimeters away from the cougar’s meaty shaft. She breathed in, catching some of Nidalee’s strong smell, and smushed her face in her lover’s saggy balls. They were hot, much like her phallus. The black hairs tickled her, the moisture aroused her, the smell infiltrated her mind, the feeling made her experience a jolt of pleasure, shooting through her whole body.

She parted her lips and gave Nidalee’s testicles a little lick. The taste was wonderful - a little salty, paired with the cougar’s smell, it stimulated Xayah’s taste buds, and, in turn, the act of running her tongue over the big nuts made her mind tingle. It felt so wrong, but that made it so right. The vastayan moaned into Nidalee’s balls as she started lapping at the large orbs, which then made the cougar purr ever louder. She felt the endowment pressed against her forehead stiffen, the vulgarity of the situation making her own penis also harden.

"That’s so good! Come on, suck on them!" Moaned Nidalee as her hands went to her breasts and started kneading them, pinching her stiff nipples. Xayah did not need to be told twice, so she did just that. Grabbing onto the cougar’s phallus with her left hand, she started jacking her off, while, using her tongue and lips, she managed to get one of the dark-skinned woman’s balls in her mouth.

Then she started sucking, creating a vacuum in her mouth, while simultaneously licking at the testicle with her tongue. The rough texture, the hairs, sticky with sweat, the taste, making her want more and more - she loved it. As proof of the pleasure she was experiencing, her own shaft was hard as could be, twitching every now and then, slapping itself against her stomach. What little was left of her foreskin had not peeled back and was now constricting her cockhead painfully, making it look as if it ended in a point, but she could not care less.

Nidalee got harder and harder in her hand, until she tugged especially vigorously, and the cougar gave out a cute yelp. Xayah was about to keep going, but a wave of some overpowering, impossibly heavy stench slammed itself against her face and, for a moment, she was forced back by it. Her partner’s nut fell out of her mouth and returned to its neglected friend, while the vastayan pulled her head back to find out what it was that reeked with a smell so foul.

Nidalee’s cockhead, which had been, so far, covered by her uncut foreskin, was now bare for Xayah to look at, as well as a thick layer of smegma in the crevice between the tip and the cock. There was so much it looked almost wrong, and the smell was so strong it made the vastayan’s reasonable side feel the urge to back off. On the other hand, the horny whore in her made her feel even more aroused.

"And you were complaining about my dick..." She mouthed before gulping once. Nidalee was looking down at her, her eyes filled with expectation and need, her hands tugging at her tits as if she was trying to milk herself. Xayah was going to lick it up.

The kneeling woman held the cougar’s cock firmly, with both her hands, and started moving herself closer to it. Her mouth took on an ‘O’ shape, and she narrowed her eyes so much she had almost closed them. The stench grew more and more potent, until she was close enough to be able to lick the cockhead if she whipped her tongue out.

She was sweating. Even though it was chilly, she was sweating. Xayah was so hot she could not fathom it. Her own penis was straining against itself, twitching far more often than sheer seconds ago. The vastayan moved her face closer to the thick, engorged tip, framed by the yellow dick-cheese. She was getting lightheaded from the overbearing power of the stench - so much so, in fact, that somewhere deep down in her mind she told herself to hurry up, otherwise she might just end up fainting.

Xayah placed her lips on the very tip of Nidalee’s penis and started sucking, her cheeks hollowing out, beginning to circle the cougar’s cockhead with her tongue, preparing to pick off the smegma. As soon as it ran through the thick, stinky dick-cheese, her tongue darted back into her mouth, sending the vastayan reeling after a good feel of the cock-gunk.

The taste was vile. It was impossibly sharp, it felt clammy, the damned thing stuck to her oral cavity’s walls like glue. The smegma was both smooth and chunky, and there was no telling how long Nidalee had been preparing it for such a situation. Xayah narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows as she involuntarily swallowed, and felt her whole body trembling as she cringed. The vastayan violently coughed, letting go of Nidalee’s filthy penis and placing a hand on her neck.

"What’s wrong?" Asked the cougar, and, although her face betrayed a small shred of worry, due to her eyebrows being peaked, her eyes had only desire within them. To Xayah’s own surprise, she felt almost insulted by the question. 

"Hold my head. If I start struggling, don’t let me get off." She growled and moved herself back, situating herself at the same distance from Nidalee’s smegma covered cock as she had been before pulling herself away. Xayah inhaled, her head bobbing from the insane stench as she did everything she could to withstand it, and she placed her lips on the cougar’s cockhead. Nidalee placed her hands on the sides of her head, taking extra care not to touch her fluffy ears. The vastayan extended her tongue as she started sucking and tried to lap up some more of the thick, semi-solid cream.

She managed to keep her mouth on Nidalee’s phallus, but as she dragged her tongue back to her mouth, its tip submerged in smegma, she felt the smell with even more clarity than before. Her tongue slipped back into her mouth, and, as she tried to swallow, her body instinctively tried to pull back, but Nidalee's strong arms kept her from doing that. In fact, the cougar applied so much force that, rather than just holding Xayah in place, she pulled her closer to herself, bringing the 'little bird's lips directly over the smegma caked on her cock.

The vastayan’s eyes bulged as the smell and taste overwhelmed her senses. Nidalee’s huge cockhead forced her mouth to open as wide as possible, yet still she could barely fit it in between her lips. Her tongue wildly thrashed about her oral cavity, having just enough room to circle the invading tip of the cougar’s penis. She started swallowing the rich pre-cum leaking from the dark-skinned cock’s gaping urethra, and, with it went chunks of smegma her tongue had removed while flailing about.

She dug her nails into the cougar’s thighs, trying to push herself off. Tears welled up in her eyes, which rolled back into her skull. She gagged, feeling her throat convulsing as it wanted to get rid of the thick cream. Xayah’s penis leaked precum as if its faucet had been turned. Her mind was going numb with both pleasure and disgust. She loved it, but she also hated it.

"That’s it..." Purred Nidalee amid her moans as she held her partner in place, slobbering on her girthy shaft. The bigger woman kept Xayah in this position for a while as the vastayan gargled on her thick meat sceptre. It was pleasurable for her, but the ‘little bird’ had no mental faculties left to think about that. The only two things going through her mind at the moment were the repulsion she felt as she lapped up the filth off of Nidalee’s penis, as well as unbearable arousal from doing something so debasing.

At last, the cougar decided to let Xayah loose, removing her hands from her head and placing them on her wide hips. The vastayan slowly pulled her head back, releasing the big, bulging cock she had been servicing so far, and breathed a long sigh of relief, looking up at Nidalee. The tip of her penis was squeaky clean, safe for the spittle and precum on it, but that was par for the course.

"That was great." Complimented the dark-skinned woman as she sat down on the grass. Her phallus was hard, and she wanted more, judging by the look in her eyes, but she was not urging Xayah to provide her with more stimulation. Nidalee laid down and winked at the ‘little bird’.

The vastayan needed no invitation other than that and almost lunged at the bigger woman, rubbing her own stiff penis against her partner’s meaty shaft, placing her hands at the sides of the cougar’s head and diving in for a kiss. Nidalee’s lips were soft and puffy, but Xayah did not get to enjoy them exclusively for too long as her companion parted her lips and invited her tongue to sneak into her mouth. 

Even though her oral cavity, no doubt, smelled of the cougar’s own smegma, and certainly tasted like it, the latter bravely plunged inside it. Their tongues clashed as their cocks rubbed against one another. Xayah’s foreskin peeled off and the release from the pressure made her moan loudly, forcing her to give everything she could to not ejaculate right then and there. Nidalee, no doubt, liked the sensation of the vastayan’s vibrating voice, as she started moving her hips, increasing the friction.

"Wait!" Whined Xayah, pulling away from the kiss. The cougar did stop, giving her a look that was more confused than anything. As the ‘little bird’ battled her urge to simply splurge all over Nidalee, her eyes met with the bigger woman’s emerald orbs. Whatever the latter saw, it made her smile.

"You want to pump me full of spunk--" Whispered Nidalee, her voice practically oozing with lust. She pushed Xayah off of herself with one hand, after which, with enviable dexterity, the cougar kicked her legs up behind her arms. Her fingers then dug into the flesh of her toned ass and pulled, making her sweaty, hairy asshole open wide. "--So go ahead..."

The erotic position, the smell of her cock still lingering, the warmth of her body that was now absent, the need to fuck - all those things made Xayah hurriedly situate herself on her knees, hovering the dark pink tip of her phallus at the entrance presented to her. She pushed gently, so as to sink her cockhead in the tight orifice, electing a moan from both herself and Nidalee. Even though her penis was not as girthy as the cougar’s, it was at least average in that set of dimensions, making it capable of nicely filling out holes that hungered for it.

Xayah placed her hands on the underside of her partner’s knees, as the latter moved her arms to rest behind her head, and felt as if that was more than enough preparation. She started moving, her shaft sliding into Nidalee’s sweaty asshole with great effort. The cougar’s mouth was wide open and she was moaning loudly as the ‘little bird’s not-so-little endowment moved deeper into her ass. 

"Damn it’s tight!" Groaned Xayah, pulling her phallus out of the dark-skinned woman’s anus. The vastayan spat on her cockhead and rubbed the saliva over the tip, giving herself a few hard tugs. Her cock was so hard it was unlike anything she had experienced ever before, not even in her previous tangles with Nidalee. 

"It’s because you’re so big..." Cooed the cougar, her own hand sliding down her front to wrap around her thick, juicy phallus. Ignoring the fact that her partner was now stimulating herself, Xayah once again aligned the tip of her penis with Nidalee’s asshole and plunged it inside. The lubricant, although scarce, did wonders, allowing her to go as deep as she had been before, and then some, in a single thrust.

The bigger woman wailed in pleasure, arching her back and tilting her head back, eyes closed as she experienced great satisfaction. Xayah, too, felt satisfied that most of her dick was now in Nidalee’s tight rump, but she was nowhere near done. She started pumping in and out, moving her hips slowly, trying to go deeper and deeper with each new thrust. 

The cougar was loudly moaning, throwing her head from side to side as she was overwhelmed by pleasure. It was similar to how she had reacted to having herself be fucked last time Xayah engaged in intercourse with her - probably owed up to the fact she had sex one month of each year, something connected to a mating season. Even though she was that needy, her resilience to reaching an orgasm was impressive.

"So good!" Wailed the cougar, arching her back. The vastayan focused on her thrusting, thorough and powerful, doing her best to hilt herself into her partner’s tight ass. It was incredibly tight, an inch or two past the entrance, and the heat was impossible - she felt as if her dick was melting, while simultaneously being pressed from all sides by Nidalee’s insides. Xayah had managed to regain her cool, before beginning, but now, feeling the immense amounts of stimulation, the highly textured surface rubbing against her sensitive cockhead, trying to squeeze her for all she had, the ‘little bird’ was, once again, on the edge of orgasm.

She tried to keep going at the steady pace she had kept up for the last few seconds, but her body wanted more, and, subconsciously, she, too, wanted to move faster, to reach release as soon as possible. Her hips buckled, her butt tightened, Xayah started trying to ram her cock as hard as she could, as deep as it would go, as fast as she could pull it out to the tip and then shove it back in again.

The vastayan’s phallus was throbbing, she could feel her orgasm approaching, so she gave one last push, putting all she had into it, sliding her long penis inside Nidalee. A loud slapping sound accompanied Xayah’s scream of ecstasy as her pelvis slammed against the cougar’s firm ass cheeks. She had gone balls deep, and the sensation of having her whole dick squeezed tightly by Nidalee’s asshole made her go over the edge.

Xayah came hard, her loud cries of pleasure echoing through the forest, supported by her partner’s prolonged moan. The vastayan’s penis felt like it swelled up every time before a rope of cum was blasted out through her urethra with such force it made her feel a tinge of discomfort, but that was drowned out by her unparalleled satisfaction. Nidalee’s anus, contracting rapidly, as if trying to milk her cock dry, only made the ‘little bird’ feel as if every drop of her dick-juice was being swallowed up in the cougar’s hungry asshole.

So great was the pleasure she derived from this, so incredible was the release she felt, Xayah felt completely drained. If it had been Rakan who went through this, he would have went on about how he had felt his soul momentarily leave his body and taste heaven, both from the unfathomable pleasure, but also because of the incredible amount of exhaustion she felt. Her body collapsed on top of Nidalee, her head landing between the cougar’s breasts.

"You did so good I just can't wait to return the favour!" Nidalee exclaimed, her voice oozing with desire. Heavily panting, Xayah lay there for a while, trying to catch her breath. The bigger woman had relaxed herself and was stroking the ‘little bird’s head with her hands, looking down at her exhausted partner.

The vastayan continued gasping for air, trying to catch her breath and calm herself, when she felt Nidalee's hands begin a descent down her back. She felt so exhausted that she did not even try to move, for Xayah also wanted to feel her partner's thick shaf split her ass in two, but, until the latter decided to act, the former could catch her breath. Nidalee brought her fingers down to the 'little bird's wide hips and plump buttocks, digging into the bountiful ass flesh, tearing a stifled moan from between her lips.

The cougar pulled her forward, resulting in her dragging Xayah's balls over her girthy penis, until the latter's behind was resting above the tip of her heavily stimulated cock. The vastayan felt her partner's right hand release her rump. After a moment, the wide cockhead of Nidalee's dick, still wet from her oral loving, gave her butthole a little kiss. She felt herself, for only a moment, consider how hard it would be for the cougar to fit her phallus inside, but the knowledge that they had done it successfully last time made her forget that possible complication.

Without a single word, the bigger woman started pushing her massive cockhead against Xayah's anus, guiding it with one hand while pulling at her buttocks with her other, but the vastayan's petite stature, coupled with the rarity of such activities, left her with quite the tightly shut pucker. Nidalee groaned.

"Might have to move you a bit." She complained to her partner. Xayah was still a bit wobbly, but she managed to push herself off of the cougar, who gently helped her with that. Knowing what was most likely going to happen, the vastayan laid face first against the ground and pushed her butt up. Her penis was half-erect, and the streaks of grass tickled her sensitive cockflesh.

Even though her ass was not as big as Nidalee's, purely due to the fact she was quite a lot shorter and had a different body structure, it was still possessive of a fine size, accentuated by her thick thighs and wide hips. The cougar had enjoyed the sight for a bit, because when she lunged at Xayah's ass, there was so much unrestrained lust that it was unbelievable she would have rolled about on the ground for too long.

The vastayan felt her rump’s cheeks being kneaded, pulled to the sides and stretched apart. Nidalee's fingers drew closer to her asshole, and then something hot and wet, but much smaller than her massive dick, rubbed against her puckered anus. The cougar started licking Xayah's ass, slobbering over it as excessively as she could, knowing full well that all the lubricant that could be had, and maybe then some, would be needed to shove her monster cock in her partner's tight little butt.

The 'little bird' moaned loudly when the tip of the bigger woman's tongue dipped into her behind, forcing open her anus and beginning its mission to prepare her for the incoming shaft of meat. Nidalee twirled her tongue around, scraping whatever walls she could reach in there. Xayah felt herself stiffening as the stimulation made her phallus tingle. 

Then Nidalee added a finger, shoving it all the way in and rotating it around, bending ever so slightly so as to test her partner's reaction. At first she was only moaning, but then the cougar pushed the space somewhere behind the base of the vastayan's dick, and Xayah let out a loud yowl as her testicles clenched hard and her penis convulsed wildly, becoming as hard, if not harder, as it had been right as she had ejaculated inside the cougar's asshole.

"Oh, you like that?" Asked Nidalee and repeated the motion of her finger, applying a tad more pressure. Xayah's prostate, stimulated almost directly, sent out tidal waves of pleasure all over the vastayan's body, and her breath was cut short by another loud moan. Her partner kept doing this, moving her finger around, pressing down, making her mind blackout for a second. With her other hand, Nidalee started jacking the 'little bird' off, rubbing her long cock roughly. She added a second finger in Xayah's ass, her movements becoming faster and more forceful.

The vastayan woman could not push herself up. All she felt she could do was simply remain in her current position and wait for her partner to conclude her activities. It was unequivocally overbearing on her psyche, on her body - these sensations, the arousal, the incredible amounts of pleasure - it was so, so much better than last time they had engaged in intercourse that Xayah found it hard to believe Nidalee was the same person.

The cougar pulled her fingers out of the vastayan's ass, allowing her anus to close up, albeit for only a second, before she pulled at the pale butt cheeks, forcing it open. Having her butthole air out like that was an utterly unusual experience for Xayah, but she could not complain about it. Nidalee then spat right in her gaping ass, making her muscles tense momentarily, startled by the strangely erotic act. The bigger woman let go of her penis and pulled her hand back.

Finally, her wide cockhead pressed against Xayah's asshole, still just as hard as it had been the last time she tried to shove it in. The vastayan's anus struggled against the massive shaft that was being prepared to enter, even if the 'little bird' was looking forward to this. Though, even though she craved this, her body still had functions she could not control.

"I'm going to fuck your tight little ass so hard you're going to be unable to walk for days on end." Threatened Nidalee as Xayah felt her start pushing. The width of her cock was almost too great for it to fit, but it had managed to find itself in her butt last time they did it, so the vastayan had no reason to doubt her partner's ability to penetrate her. Whether or not she would be able to act upon her threat, however, was an entirely different matter.

Nidalee held her phallus with one hand, keeping it aligned with Xayah's entrance, pushing it against the now-widening anus, while her other palm rested on her partner's hips. She gripped her gruesome dick right beneath the cockhead, and forced it to go into the vastayan's wet asshole. The 'little bird' gasped for breath as the pressure against her rump's hole only kept increasing, while she tried to relax herself.

Her efforts did not seem to help or hinder Nidalee's progress, but she did manage to fit her cockhead inside Xayah's anus, having it slide in, almost as if it had not been struggling to do so, as the latter was breathing out, prompting her to moan so loudly it was almost indistinguishable from a scream. The cougar groaned, the intense pressure of the vastayan's ass threatening to crush her cock, urging her to wait until she had gotten used to the tightness.

However, doing so would spoil the fun. Nidalee moved her hand from her phallus to Xayah's hip, and, adjusting herself, she started pushing with her hips and pulling with her arms. The smaller woman arched her back, her head shooting up from the ground as her scream reached its crescendo. The sensation of being split in half by this monstrous cock was astonishing, and she could only try to press herself against it so as to magnify the pleasure. Nidalee's thick shaft cleaved through the 'little bird's ass as if it were a bull ramming into a crowd of people, as if it was a boat splitting the coastal sands as it made its landing, as if it was the best dick in the world fucking her rump.

Her own phallus was twitching wildly, its tip slapping against her stomach with each convulsion. She could feel herself ejaculating, but her urethra was shut, as if there was something her body was waiting for, and she hoped it would soon arrive. Xayah's insides were hot, but the cougar's meat pole was hotter, making the vastayan feel this unbelievable feeling of warmth within her, which she had never really experienced. Her anus was going through an infinite number of contractions, trying to force the massive shaft out of her, but that only served to urge Nidalee to shove her veiny beast deeper inside of the 'little bird'.

The advance ended when the bigger woman's pelvis gave Xayah's butt cheeks a kiss, while her big balls bumped against the vastayan's own nuts. As if that had been the queue, the slight tap of her straining testicles caused a chain reaction, making her eyes open as wide as they could, her scream to once again tear through the silent night, her cum to blast through her urethra at an impossible speed, splattering against her own body. She fluttered in ecstasy as she came from having her ass filled up by the finest cock in the world.

"You're having all the fun.--" Murmured Nidalee as she made an attempt pulling her thick shaft out of Xayah's tightened ass, to no avail, and opting to lie down on top of her, pressing her body against the vastayan's back. "-- When will it be my turn?" She playfully inquired, giving her partner a nibble on the ear, returning to an upright position after that. Even though Xayah was almost done with her orgasm, that made her last spurt come out a tad larger than it should have been. Her balls felt a little sore, her cock did not lose its hardness at all, her mind remained filled with desire.

"Come on, then..." She tried, but her need to breathe in and out made her words come out like faint whispers. "Fuck--" Her sentence was cut short when Nidalee tried pulling her cock back, and ended up being successful this time. The sudden removal of most of the thick filling left Xayah speechless, the sensation of the wide rim of the cockhead rubbing against her walls as it pulled out, the loss making her want it so much more. The cougar obliged, ramming her phallus back inside, with as much force and momentum as she could.

Her balls slammed against Xayah's own testicles, creating a loud slapping sound that left the vastayan's cock trembling in the throes of another incoming ejaculation. Nidalee hilted herself inside of the tight ass presented to her by the 'little bird', taking a moment to appreciate it, and then pulled most of her penis out, only to slide it back in, faster and harder than before.

Xayah was moaning like any common whore, almost in unison with the harsh slaps of the cougar's plum-sized balls against her own nuts, giving her additional jolts of pleasure, generated by her knowledge of the unfathomable lewdity of the action, the sensation, the slight pain, which all mixed with the breathtaking, quite literally, ecstasy of Nidalee's shaft ramming itself inside her tight ass. The longer the cougar fucked the 'little bird', the closer they both were getting to a grand climax. The vastayan was looking forward to it, but was not planning on doing more than she was currently. Her partner, on the other hand, had other plans.

Nidalee, for a second time, pressed herself against Xayah's back, her arms wrapping around her, snaking up and down her nude form. Her right hand reached the engorged cock, still rock hard, still swinging as a result of the thrusts the bigger woman was performing, still edging to shoot out more spunk. Her strong fingers wrapped around the meaty shaft and started stroking, as her pumps became more frequent, due to the fact she was no longer almost pulling out her entire penis, rather just a little bit.

"It's still so hard, wow - aren't you the biggest slut around?" Hissed Nidalee as she picked up the pace, moving so fast everything started becoming a blur for Xayah. The vastayan could feel that her tongue was lolling out of her gaping mouth as she desperately gasped for air, yet, simultaneously with that, her body did its best to urge her to hold her breath, to feel the pleasure more vividly, for it was just that moment of time, right before her phallus would start splurting, spraying more sticky white goop on the grass and her own stomach, that moment when one wanted to just do their best to stimulate themselves, when one felt as good as one could feel.

With a growl fitting for a wild beast, Nidalee shoved her distended dick into her ass, as deep as it would go, her balls slamming against Xayah's own testicles with a loud slapping noise which seemed to echo as the cougar launched her seed, shooting it out of her wide urethra and into the vastayan's ass. The hot, steaming fluid clashed against her intestines, colouring them white from the inside, providing her with that last bit of pleasure she could grasp, as her own dick painfully contracted and started violently spewing cum.

Their cries molded into one debaucherous scream of intense pleasure, of a fulfilled desire, of completion, as Nidalee was brought down by the intensity of her orgasm on top of Xayah, who, in turn, also collapsed. Even still, the cougar's massive cock was depositing more and more cum inside of her ass. The vastayan, had she been able to think coherently, would have been able to speculate that it was enough to fill a cup with it. Nidalee's phallus, still inside the smaller woman, finally stopped throbbing, and slowly softened up.

The two of them, covered in each other's reproductive fluids, sweat and spit, embraced one another as the raging storm that was their copulation came to a close. Breathing heavily, they did not say anything, for it was not needed.

Xayah was warm that night.


End file.
